


G'Morning Sunshine

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Older!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: Some cozy fluff with you and your dearest hubby





	G'Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr import uwu

  Prompto stretched and made a little whine, feeling the sun kiss his cheeks. It was certainly a welcome feeling.

 

  After ten years of long fighting, peace had returned along with the King, his best friend. And from that darkness, he came out a different, more independent man.

 

  In spite of his newfound independence, he still relied on the company of some. One of those being his lovely wife: You.

 

  Prompto smiled blearily and scratched his goatee, yawning. He dropped back down back into bed and pulled you close in his arm, nuzzling your neck and tickling your cheek with his scruff causing you to inhale suddenly, bringing you from sleep.

 

  “Good morning sunshine,” you yawned.

 

  He giggled.

 

  “G’morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep well, princess?” He asked, turning you around and brushing your bangs from your eyes.

 

  “I slept well cause you’re here and I knew the sun would come up when I woke up,” You said. “I’m so proud of you. Captain Argentum,” you finished, putting extra emphasis on his new title within the Crownsguard.

 

  He giggled, nuzzling his nose into your hair, taking in your scent.

 

  “I don’t wanna go to woooork,” He whined. “I just wanna stay in bed with you. We’re getting some new trainees and they’re always so annoying! So disrespectful!” He ranted.

 

  You snorted.

 

  “You sound like an old man,” you laughed.

 

  “I am an old man, babe! I’m in my thirties! Look at these bags! The manly beard! The broad shoulders!” He prattled on about his features.

 

  “Now you’re just going on about your best features,” you sighed.

 

  “All features you love! Point is I don’t wanna go to work! I wanna be with my babe. My boo. My boo bear,” he explained, making up a bunch of nicknames while pulling you even tighter.

 

  “Well…You could just… call in?” You trailed off.

 

  “…Babe you’re a genius!” He exclaimed, reaching over you to grab his phone.

 

  He punched in some numbers and put it up to his ear, letting it dial. You got in closer and listened.

 

  “Hello…?” A gruff voice answered.

 

  “Yo Gladio. Bossman. My man. My dude. My-”

 

  “Get to the point short stuff. I have paperwork that needs doing before we work with these trainees.” Gladiolus replied.

 

  “Yeah well I’ve got some kinda unfortunate news… I’ve got a bit of a family emergency,” He explained, coming up with a story and looking to you for approval.

 

  You nodded and urged him to go on.

 

  “Oh Prompto you can’t be serious. Today? Of all days?!” He exclaimed in frustration.

 

  “Yeah man. I’ve gotta take today off. I’ll totally make it up to you!” He bargained.

 

  You heard a deep sigh before Gladio spoke again.

 

  “Yeah okay. But I swear if you’re lying to stay home with your wife again your ass is grass,” he threatened.

 

  “Thanks Gladio! I really owe you one. Bye!” He hung up and began to nuzzle your neck.

 

  You giggled, feeling his goatee tickle you and scratching his hair.

 

  “You are the best husband,” you sighed happily, content with your life.


End file.
